Content repositories allow for the management of resources (e.g., digital content) with an associated set of data management, search, and access methods that provide access to the resources. In this regard, access permissions are typically implemented in order to protect the resources from damage and/or unauthorized use. With respect to a content repository, an access control list (ACL) is a set or list of permissions attached to a resource in the content repository. An ACL specifies the users that are permitted to access the resources, as well as the operations that are permitted on the resources. Each entry in a typical ACL may specify a subject and an operation. For example, a system administrator may define an ACL for a resource so as to permit access to certain users or groups of users, as well as the operation or operations each user or group of users is permitted to perform on the resource.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.